Yunjae Fanfiction - My Pervert Bear !
by ChoiKang YunHee
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE ! Yunho akan melakukan apapun agar boojae nya mau melakukan 'sesuatu' untunya, walaupun itu dengan cara yang tidak benar.. pervert appa..
1. Chapter 1

YUNJAE FANFICTION - MY PERVERT BEAR!

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a HANCHUL'S SON a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing :: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, NC17, Mpreg, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: romance, comedy...

Rated: NC17

Chap 1 of 3 (?maybe?)

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah boo~ kau tega menyiksa little yunnie hmm..." ucap seorang namja brunnete yang sedang mengajak atau lebih tepatnya memaksa sang namja cantik untuk NC-an, hohohooho...

"aish yun aku capek.. kau tidak tahukan seharian ini tubuhku disiksa dengan pekerjaan di dorm yang menumpuk, membereskan kamar kamar, membersihkan dorm, masak untuk minnie, kau taukan minnie itu makannya tidak bisa jika hanya satu macam mana harus banyak lagi.." sahut sang namja cantik. #jaemamalahcurhatniih

"ya! Boo aku hanya minta jatah ku saja.. ayolah.. aku janji akan bermain dengan lembut.." pinta sang namja brunnete a.k.a Jung Yunho dengan puppy eyes gagalnya.

"tidak tidak ti-dak!" tolak sang namja cantik a.k.a Kim Jung Jaejoong.

"satu rondeeee sajaa..." paksa yunho.

"aish yunnie aku tidak mau, aku harus bilang apa lagi siiihh.." kesal jaejoong, lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan bed cover.

"ya sudah terserah kau saja lah.." maraah yunho.

**BLAM...**

Suara pintu ditutup dengan agak kasar, tanda sang the ultimate top seme sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk.

"wae hyung? Muka hyung kusut sekali.." ucap Shim Jung Changmin.

"emang masalah buat looh.. mending urusin aja tuh eomma mu.." balas yunho dengan nada ketus.

"hiks hiks, eomma~ appa membentak minnie..." tangis changmin, ah~ sepertinya jiwa kekanakan sang tiang listrik ini sedang kambuh.

DEG..

Yunho membulatkan matanya, saat melihat anak satu satu nya itu menagis.

'mampus dehh.. bisa di hukum ga di kasih jatah satu bulan nii sama boojae kalo ketauan tuh tiang listrik nangis..' batin yunho.

"ya! Minnie mian ne appa tidak bermaksud membentakmu, appa hanya sedang kesal dengan eomma mu, karena dia tidak mau membuat dongsaeng untukmu." Ucap yunho menenangkan.

"eh.. dongsaeng..?" tanya changmin dengan mata yang masih berkaca kaca.

"ne dongsaeng..." jawab yunho sambil tersenyum pervert, hah benar benar appa yang pervert.

CLING...

Tiba tiba sosok changmin yang tadinya sedang dalam mood anak batita, sekarang telah berubah kembali menjadi Evil magnae.

"hyung mau min bantuin ga ?" tanya changmin sambil menawarkan jasanya.

"bantuin ?" yunho mengerutkan alisnya, tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti.

"ne.. min bantuin tapi hyung harus janji beliin min makanan yang banyaaaaaaaak, terus hyung juga harus janji buat eomma hamil, jadikan min punya dongsaeng, heheheheheh..." changmin's evil smirk.

"caranya?" tanya yunho.

"pokoknya gampang deh... hyung mau gakk ?" tanya changmin yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah paksaan.

"hmm.. menarik.. baiklah.." yunho setuju.

"ok.. kalau begitu sekrang hyung harus membelikan makanan untukku, ingat harus banyak ne.. soal eomma biar min aja yang urus, pokoknya hyung tau jadi aja deh.." ucap changmin dengan nada bahagia, sebenarnya ada apa dengan magnae yang satu ini ?

"ne arra.. hyung pergi sekarang.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara yunho berbelanja makanan untuk changmin, changmin pun mulai melancarkan aksinya.

TOK..

TOK..

TOK..

"eomma min boleh masuk gak ?" tanya changmin setelah menetuk pintu kamar YunJae.

"ne min, masuk aja, pintunya tidak di kunci.." sahut jaejong dari dalam kamar."

KRIET~~

"Eomma~~" changmin memanggil Jaejoong dengan muka yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"waeyeo minnie? Kenapa muka minnie sedih kaya gitu ?"

"hiks.. eomma min lagi sedih.. hiks soalnya waktu tadi min main ke dorm SHINee terus min liat Temin sedang main dengan dongsaengnya, mana anak OnKey itu lucu lagi, min jadi gemes.." jawab changmin gak nyambung.

"teruus ? kenapa min jadi sedih ?" tanya jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"min iri sama taemin..." jawab chanmin yang mulai menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha jaejoong.

"kenapa min harus iri ? emang min pengen punya dongsaeng ? atau min kesepian di dorm ?" tanya jaejoong lagi.

"min pengen aja punya dongsaeng, kayak nya asiik, jadikan min ga main teruss sama hyung duck butt itu teruss.. Tapi..." jawab changmin.

"tapi kenapa ?" tanya jaejoong.

"hiks appa.. appa sepertinya tidak bisa memberikan min dongsaeng... Huwweeeeee.." tangis changmin pun pecah.

"loh kenapa ?" heran jaejoong, seingatnya yunho itu gemar sekali yang namanya nc'an denganyan setiap hari, bahkan setiap jam. Jadi apa masalahnya ?

"hiks.. tadi min ngeliat appa keluar dari kamar sambil nahan rasa sakit gitu, terus min nanya appa mau kemana, appa bilang mau kedokter untuk pengobatan karena katanya appa kecil sedang sakit.. hiks hiks.." jawab changmin.

"MWO ?" jaejoong shock, emangnya sesakit itu yaa kalau sehari saja tidak nc'an...

"ya! Eomma jangan bikin min kaget dong.." ucap changmin.

"eh, mian min..." sahut jaejoong.

"kalau junior nya kenapa napa gimana eomma ? nanti min gak bisa punya dongsaeng dong.. huweeeee"

"-pokoknya min gak mau tau min pengen punya dongsaeng titik." Ucap changmin sambil berlari keluar dari kamar YunJae.

BLAM...

Pintu pun kembali tetutup dengan agak kasar, poor pintu... '?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam harinya, at YunJae's Room.**

"umm.. yuun..." panggil jaejoong.

"ne..." jawab yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Aish.. lihat aku jika aku sedang bicara bear!" kesal Jaejoong.

"ne ne... ada apa my boojae ?" tanya yunho sambil melihat wajah jaejoong.

"umm itu... umm apa ituu-"

"kau bicara apa siih boo ?" bingung yunho.

"ekhem.. apa yunnie kecil masih sakit ?" tanya jaejoong dengan muka yang memerah.

"i-itu.. tentu saja memangnya semudah itu bisa sembuh.." jawab yunho dengan nada yang pura pura kesal.

"ta-tapi masih bisa berfungsikan ?" tanya jaejoong lagi.

"hah~ molla.. aku juga tidak tau apa aset ku ini masih bisa digunakan atau tidak.. malang sekali nasib yunnie kecil..." jawab yunho dengan nada frustasi.

"bagaimana caranya supaya junior mu bisa cepat sembuh ?" tanya jaejoong sambil melihat kearah selangkangan yunho. Yahh bagaimanapun benda panjang itu adalah satu satu nya benda yang bisa membuatnya melayang. Hoho

"terapi..." jawab yunho singkat.

"terapi ? terapi bagaimana.." tanya jaejong again and again.

"terapi dengan melakukan hubungan seksual dengan teratur, sehari 3x, pagi siang sore.." jawab yunho sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"n-ne ? kau tidak bohongkan ?" jaejoong shock.

"untuk apa aku bohong.." kesal yunho.

"arra.. huuuuh~ baiklah kita mulai terapi.." ucap jaejoong.

"maksudnya ?"

"ne kita mulai terapi junior mu itu..."

"gwenchana, aku tahu kau sedang lelah.." ucap yunho sok bijak, padahal di dalam hatinya lagi jingkrak jingkrak dance catch me tuh...

"aku sudah tidak cape lagi kok, kan tadi udah istirahat.. ayolah yunnie.." ajak jaejoong dengan nada yang menggoda.

Jaejoong mengambil laptop dari pangkuan yunho, lalu menarunya di meja nakas disebelah yunho.

TO BE CONTINUED...

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	2. Chapter 2

YUNJAE FANFICTION - MY PERVERT BEAR!

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a HANCHUL'S SON a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing :: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, NC17, Mpreg, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: romance, comedy...

Rated: NC17

Chap 2

**A/N**: a/n: mian reader... author yg satu ini mmg sgt ceroboh sekali.. yg kmarin aku post it sbener'a untuk chap 2 ini, and wktu itu msh dlm proses... tp sma author ini mlah yg ini yg di post'in p'tama.. skali lg mian reader.. keep review ne~

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAP**

"terapi..." jawab yunho singkat.

"terapi ? terapi bagaimana.." tanya jaejong again and again.

"terapi dengan melakukan hubungan seksual dengan teratur, sehari 3x, pagi siang sore.." jawab yunho sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"n-ne ? kau tidak bohongkan ?" jaejoong shock.

"untuk apa aku bohong.." kesal yunho.

"arra.. huuuuh~ baiklah kita mulai terapi.." ucap jaejoong.

"maksudnya ?"

"ne kita mulai terapi junior mu itu..."

"gwenchana, aku tahu kau sedang lelah.." ucap yunho sok bijak, padahal di dalam hatinya lagi jingkrak jingkrak dance catch me tuh...

"aku sudah tidak cape lagi kok, kan tadi udah istirahat.. ayolah yunnie.." ajak jaejoong dengan nada yang menggoda.

Jaejoong mengambil laptop dari pangkuan yunho, lalu menarunya di meja nakas disebelah yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sekarang tergeletak lah (?) sesosok namja cantik dengan keadaan naked diatas king size, dengan namja tampan di atasnya yang sedang memberikan tanda kepemilikan sebanyak banyaknya.

"eeennnnghhh.." jaejoong melenguh saat yunho menghisap nipplenya dengan rakus.

"yuuuuuunn... ahh.. pelanhh pelanhh... uunghh..."

Yunhopun melepaskan nipple jaejoong dari bibirnya, saat yunho melihat hasil karyanya yunho pun tersenyum bangga, lihat saja nipple pink milik jaejoong yang kini sudah memerah dan menegang, dan jangan lupakan saliva yunho yang masih tertinggal di nipple jaejoong, hah~ itu semakin menggoda iman sang the top ultimate seme.

Dan sekarang Yunho mulai mengecupi perut rata jaejoong, yang mungkin beberapa bulan lagi akan terisi oleh benih benih cintanya.  
Semakin lama, daerah jajahan yunho pun semakin ke bawah, ke bawah, ke bawah...  
Dan pada akhirnya terpampanglah junior jaejoong yang sudah menegak sempurna.

"rupanya little joongie sudah sangat tegang hemm.." ucap yunho, lalu menyentil ujung junior jaejoong yang sudah basah oleh precum, yang membuat jaejoong melenguh semakin liar.

"yun-nie... uhh.. jangan siksa akuhh... ahh.." jaejoong mendesah frustasi karena sedari tadi yunho hanya mengelus juniornya dengan sangat lembut, padahal yang jaejoong inginkan adalah mulut yunho yang hangat, agar dia cepat mencapai puncaknya.

"sabaaar.. joongie... aku sedang mengajak little joongie bermain..." sahut yunho dengan nada santai.

"yun-nie je-balhh... ahh... masukanh..." pinta jaejoong.

"apanya yang dimasukan ?" tanya yunho pura tidak tahu.

"masukanh ke muluth muhh.. ahh.. jebalhhh..."

"Ohh, kalo ngomong yang jelas dong boojae, kan yunnie jadi tidak mengerti..." ucap yunho.

Finnaly..  
little joongie pun akhirnya masuk dalam goa hangat milik sang namja brunette.

"ahhh... yunnnhh.. fashhh-terhh..."

"ahhh pleasshhhh... fastershhhh..."

Semakin lama desahan jaejoong pun semakin keras, kepalanya di gelengkan ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan kedua tangannya di pakai untuk meremas rambut yunho sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang sudah di kirimkan Yunho.

"ahhh... yun-nie.. akuhh mau keluarhh.."

Mendengar hal itu, yunho pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya, agar sang istri tercinta bisa mendapatkan puncaknya.

"ahhh... yunnie yunnie yun-nniee.."

"ahh. Ahhh.. ahhhh~ YUNNIE..."

SPLURT~

Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya, matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka meneriakan nama sang suami tercinta, sedangkan tangannya meremas kuat rambut yunho dan menekannya agar juniornya semakin masuk ke dalam mulut yunho.

"annnnghhh..." desah jaejoong pasca orgasme.

Saat cum jaejoong sudah tidak mengalir lagi yunhopun melepaskan bibir dari junior jaejoong.  
Lalu menatap jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"kau sangat seksi boo.. apalagi saat kau meneriakan namaku tadi.. kau memang hanya milikku seorang..." ucap yunho lalu mengecup kedua mata jaejoong yang masih tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yuunhh..." desah jaejoong saat yunho menjilati hole-nya.

Setelah mendengarkan desahan jaejoong yang sangat seksi itu, yunho jadi semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjai lubang favoritnya itu ̚ _̚

"enennggghhh... Yunhhh~" jaejoong melenguh saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyodok nyodok holenya.

"Yunhh.. kau mau apaahh ?" tanya jaejoong dengan nafas yang terengah engah saat melihat yunho berdiri dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"tenang saja boo~ aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu.. jakkaman ne~" ucap yunho lalu bangun dari tempat tidur, sedangkan jaejoong hanya tergeletak (?) pasrah.

BLAM~

Jaejoong mendengar suara pintu ditutup, diaa jadi bertanya tanya sebenarnya yunho mau kemana sih ?  
dan bukankah tadi yunho bilang juniornya sedang sakit ?  
tapi kok tadi dia bisa berjalan dengan normal ?  
jaejoong terus bertanya tanya dalam hatinya, sampai sampai namja cantik ini tidak menyadari bahwa yunho sudah kembali.

"Yun es batu itu untuk apa ?" tanya jaejoong heran, saat melihat tangan kanan yunho membawa semangkuk es batu (bayangin aja es batunya yang panjang and tengahnya berlubang, ok :D)

"tentu saja untukmu boojae.. lalu untuk siapa lagi ?" yunho balik bertanya.

"tap-tapi itu untuk apa ?" jajeoong mulai bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan yunho padanya.

"sudahlah boojae, diam dan nikmatilah... kau mau menolong juniorku kan? Atau.. jangan jangan kau senang junior ku sakit seperti ini..." ucap yunho penuh selidik.

"ya! jung yunho aku tidak setega itu tauu..." sahut jajeoong.

"ne.. sekarang kemarikan kaki mu boo.." ucap yunho sambil menarik kaki jaejoong dengan perlahan, lalu menyampirkan (?) kaki jenjang nan mulus itu ke bahunya yang lebar dan tegap. Setelah kedua kaki jaejoong sudah berada di atas pundak yunho, tangan yunho mulai mengambil es batu yang di bawanya tadi. Lalu menggesekan es batu itu pada hole jaejoong.

"asssshh.. dingiiiinn~~" ucap jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya, sepertinya jaejoong sangat menikmati saat es batu itu mengelilingi holenya yang berwarna pink dan berkedut kedut.

Semakin lama yunho semakin mendorong dorong es batu itu ke dalam hole sempit jaejoong,  
"yuuunhhh.. ahhh dingiiinn~ arrrgghhhhhh~" jaejoong memekik saat merasakan es batu itu mulai memasui hole nya.  
"yuuunhhh..jangan dimasukan~ dingiiinn.." pinta jaejoong.  
tapi yunho tetap saja terus memasukkan es batu itu pada hole jaejoong

"ahh~ yunnie.." jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya saat es batu kedua itu sudah masuk sempurna ke dalam tubuhnya, yaa.. walaupun es batu itu berukuran kecil tapi tetap saja es itu sangat dingin. Beberapa detik setelah itu jaejoong merasa bahwa hole-nya beku dan saat seperti inilah yang yunho tunggu tunggu, saat hole jaejoong beku tentu saja jaejoong tidak akan merasakan apapun dihole-nya, dan itu artinya junior yunho yang big size itu bisa langsung masuk tanpa harus ada pemanasan ataupun yang lainnya.

Dan dalam hitungan ketiga yunhopun langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole sempit jaejoong, dan sialnya ujung junior yunho menyenggol sweetspot jaejoong.  
"eeeeennghhhh..." jaejoong melenguh panjang sambil memejamkan matanya.  
lalu beberapa detik kemudian...  
"yuunhhh.. juniormuh sudahhh masukh?" tanya jaejoong dengan nada terheran heran.  
"ne~ boojae, tidak sakitkan?"  
jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.  
"yunnie mulai sekarang ne~" ucap yunho.

Yunho pun mulai menggerakan juniornya keluar masuk hole jaejoong.  
"uhh~ boojae hole mu jadi dingiin" ucap yunho  
"itukan salahmuhh sendirihh yunniehh" sahut jaejoong diantara acara mendesahnya

Yunhomemejamkan matanya saat merasakan kedutan kedutan hebat di hole jaejoong yang membuat juniornya seperti dipijat.

"boo~ hole mu tetap sempithh.." ucap yunho sambil terus melakukan gerakan in-out,  
"Ngh! Mmnghhh! Mmmmngh!" jaejoong hanya mendesah pasrah karena Yunho sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan pada Jaejoong walau untuk bernafas sekalipun. Yunho terus bergerak dan bergerak seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"ahh~ there's yunnie.. more~" ucap jaejoong.  
yunho tau tadi dia sempat menyenggol sweetspot jaejoong, dan setelah mendengar desahan jaejoong yunhopun menjadi semangat untuk menyentuh titik itu terus menerus, seolah ingin menghancurkan sweetspot jaejoong.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh..." tubuh Jaejoong terhentak hentak karena kecepatan gerakan in-out Yunho yang berubah menjadi sangat liar seperti hendak mengoyak rectumnya. Jaejoong menutup matanya erat erat, menikmati hentakan hentakan kasar yunho, sedangkan bibirnya terus mengucapkan nama yunho. ahh... sepertinya uri jaejoong akan segera mencapai titik klimaksnya.

Sedangkan yunho sedang dalam masa kesulitan karena hole jaejoong yang menyempit menyulitkannya untuk melakukan gerakan in-out.

"yunnie, aku ingin keluarhhh.." ucap jaejoong.  
tangan kiri yunhopun mulai mengocok junior jaejoong sedangkan tangan kanannya memelintir nipple sebelah kiri jaejoong, maksud yunho sih supaya jaejoong cepat cepat mendapat klimaksnya. Dan benar saja beberapa detik kemudian junior jaejoong pun mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya.

SPLURT~

"aaaaaarrrgghhh.." jaejoong berteriak nikmat, tangannya bergerak memeluk yunho untuk menyampaikan perasaan nikmatnya. Sedangkan yunho sedang bersusah payah untuk menahan hasratnya agar tidak segera menyusul jaejoong, ahh... tapi itu sangat suit sekali, jaejoong yang mencengkram junior yunho lebih erat lagi seola olah sedang mengundang yunho untuk cepat cepat klimaks pula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"nnnggghhhh..." yunho melenguh saat merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut kedut.  
"Eergh! Eergh!" yunho menggeram saat kenikmatan yang ia dapat ini makin meningkat tiap detiknya. Rahangnya mengeras, dan bulir-bulir keringat mengalir makin deras ditubuhnya yang membuat yunho semakin terlihat seksi.

"boo~ aku akan keluarhhhh.." ucap yunho susah payah.  
"ne-hhh.. yunniehhh.."  
"sebentarh lagiih..." desah yunho  
dan akhirnya...

SPLURT...

"aaaaaaaaarrrrgghhh..." yunho berteriak kenikmatan saat dirinya sudah mencapai titik puncaknya.  
"aaaaahhhhhhh~" Jaejoong menjerit keras sambil mencengkram kedua tangan yunho yang ada di kedua sisi kepalanya saat merasakan aliran cairan hangat milik yunho mulai memasukinya lebih dalam.

Tubuh yunho pun ambruk di atas tubuh jaejoong, keduanya terengah engah dan mencari pasokan udara sebanyak banyaknya.

Yunho menyusupkan kedua tangan kekarnya dibawah tubuh jaejoong lalu memeluk namja cantik itu dengan mesra, jaejoong yang merasakan pelukan hangat yunhopun membalas memeluk tubuh tegap yunho.

"boo~" panggil yunho saat nafasnya sudah normal kembali.  
"hmm~" sahut jaejoong dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.  
"buka matamu~" pinta yunho.  
jaejoong mulai membuka matanya dan memperlihatkam matanya yang jernih dan menedukan itu.  
"kau lelah?" tanya yunho sambil mengecup bahu jaejoong, selalu seperti ini saat setelah bercinta.  
jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya lucu, lalu kembali memeluk tubuh yunho.  
"bagaimana kalau kita mulai ronde kedua" ucap yunho dileher jaejoong, lalu menatap wajah sang istri lagi.  
"juniorku masih tegang boo~" ucap yunho dengan senyum pervertnya.  
"MWO?" pekik jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hah~  
ternyata buat rated M itu sangat sulit yaa..  
lalu gimana dengan chap ini?  
memuaskankah?

Sebelumnya author mau bilang maaf and makasih..

MAAF, karena waktu itu author salah publish #blenderauthor!  
MAKASIH, karena kalian udah nyempeti untuk review, kalian tau author newbie ini baru buka accountnya sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, tapi pas ngeliat review, waaahh.. ternyata sudah banyak yang mensupport author ini.

Pokoknya GOMAWO and MIAN NE..

Keep read and review ne~

BALES REVIEW:

rie yunnie bear: ini udah lanjut kok...  
gomawo~ keep review ne~

Guest: gomawo~  
apakah ini sudah termasuk update kilat?  
keep review ne~

Viichan: suaminya siapa dulu dong... #ditimpukPRINCESHIM  
apakah ini NC ? #authorpasangmukapolos

Kim kinan: apakah ini sudah termasuk cepat ?  
keep review ne~

Kwon Jia: mian kemarin author salah update, heheheehh..  
keep review ne~

choi YeWon11: kekkekeekeke~  
yunppa ga akan pernah bisa sembuh, karena jaemma.. :D  
mian kmarin author salah update

Cindyshim: yunppa kan emg pervert saeng~  
hohohho~  
mian kemarin author salah update

irengiovanny: ok ok ok..  
gomawo untuk review nya

kyu501lover: mian kemarin author salah update, chap ini lah yang sebenarnya..  
keekekeeke~

desi2121: terapi ala YunChang.. :D  
mian kmarin author salah update

nvajess: pendek karena author salah update  
ini udah update kok..  
keep read and review ne~

sampai jumpa di update and fanfic fanfic yang lainnya..  
PAY PAY~


	3. Chapter 3

YUNJAE FANFICTION - MY PERVERT BEAR!

BY CHOIKANG YUNHEE a.k.a YUNJAE'S DAUGHTER a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing :: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, NC17, Mpreg, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: romance, comedy...

Rated: NC17

**Chapter 3**

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAP**

Yunho menyusupkan kedua tangan kekarnya dibawah tubuh jaejoong lalu memeluk namja cantik itu dengan mesra, jaejoong yang merasakan pelukan hangat yunhopun membalas memeluk tubuh tegap yunho.

"boo~" panggil yunho saat nafasnya sudah normal kembali.  
"hmm~" sahut jaejoong dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.  
"buka matamu~" pinta yunho.  
jaejoong mulai membuka matanya dan memperlihatkam matanya yang jernih dan meneduhkan itu.  
"kau lelah?" tanya yunho sambil mengecup bahu jaejoong, selalu seperti ini saat setelah bercinta.  
jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya lucu, lalu kembali memeluk tubuh yunho.  
"bagaimana kalau kita mulai ronde kedua" ucap yunho dileher jaejoong, lalu menatap wajah sang istri lagi.  
"juniorku masih tegang boo~" ucap yunho dengan senyum pervertnya.  
"MWO?" pekik jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Round 2**_

"Ahhh.. ahhh... Yunnnnhh..." panggil Jaejoong ditengah-tengah acara mendesahnya, saat Yunho menggenjot lagi tubuhnya dengan liar, padahal baru juga beberapa menit yang lalu Yunho klimaks #dasarappapervert.  
"Ne.. Boojaehh.." sahut Yunho.  
"Ahh.. pelanhh..." pinta Jaejoong.  
"tidak bisa boo, nanti aku susah klimaks.." tolak Yunho.

"Yuuuunh.. ahhhh.. ahhh.. ohhhh.. pelaaanh sajahhh.. ahhhh..." mohon Jaejoong ditengah acara mendesahnya.  
"Ssssshhh.. Tidak bisa boo... ahh... aku tidak tahan... hole-mu nikmat sekali..." ucap Yunho sambil terus saja menngenjot hole Jaejoong dengan sangat brutal, yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong ikut terhentak-hentak diatas tempat tidur.

Yunho menaikan kaki kiri Jaejoong keatas pundaknya, agar dia bisa masuk lebiiih dalam lagi.  
Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menjerit antara nikmat dan tersiksa.  
Oooh God... Yunho seperti ingin merobek hole Jaejoong dengan hentakan-hentakan keras itu.  
Kalian tidak lupa kan?  
Ukuran junior Yunho itu besar dan panjang a.k.a oversize.

"mendesahlah terus boo... panggil namaku... ahhh... kau nikmat.." ucap Yunho.  
"Yunnnhh.. aku.. ahhh.. please... aku tidak kuat..." ucap Jaejoong yang sudah tidak bisa menandingi 'permainan' Yunho.  
"Sebentar boo.. Aku belum klimaks..." sahut Yunho.

"Yunnnhoooooooooooooo..." teriak Jaejoong saat Yunho menghentakan juniornya dengan sangat keras dan berhasil mengoyak gspot-nya didalam sana, yang langsung membuat Jaejoong klimaks seketika.  
"Boo.. Jangan dijepit.. assssshhhh.." keluh Yunho karena Jaejoong yang menyempitkan hole-nya saat klimaks tadi.  
"ahhhh.. Mian Yuuunh..." sesal Jaejoong dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Eeerrrrg... sebentar lagi boo..." ucap Yunho.  
'Ayoo cepat keluar... God, aku sudah tidak kuat...' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.  
"Errrrrghhh.. ahhhh... aku datang boo..." ucap Yunho lagi, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, tenaga Jaejoong sudah benar-benar habis sekarang, bahkan untuk nafas saja sulit.

"Arrrrrrgggghhh..." jerit Yunho saat sudah sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya.  
"ahhhhhhh..." desah Jaejoong saat merasakan cairan hangat Yunho yang banyak itu mulai memenuhi hole-nya.

BRUUK~

Yunho langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat diatas tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah pasrah tidak berdaya.  
"Gomawo.. boo-hh... Ini semuah benar-benar nikmath..." ucap Yunho sambil menyusupkan kepalanya dileher Jaejoong.  
"Ne-hh Yunnie..." jawab Jaejoong dengan lemah.  
Dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran-dengkuran halus dari kedua namja ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung kemana ?" tanya Yoochun yang baru datang bersama Junsu.  
"Sedang tidur dikamar.." jawab Changmin tanpa berpaling dari game dihadapannya.  
"Aku kira mereka sedang pergi..." ucap Junsu.

"Hyung-deul... Aku lapaar.. Kalian bawa makanan?" tanya Changmin sambil mendekati kedua hyung-nya itu.  
"Memangnya Joongie hyung tidak masak?" tanya Junsu, Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Jangankan masak.. Keluar kamar saja tidak..." ucap Changmin.  
"Memangnya mereka sedang apa sihh? Tidak mungkin kan mereka tidur terus sedari tadi.." heran Yoochun.  
"Mereka lagi buat dongsaeng untuk Min.." ucap Changmin dengan santai, sambil membuka kantong-kantong belanjaan yang tadi dibawa Junsu, siapa tau ada makanan.  
#dasarmonster!  
"Mwo?.." kaget YooSu.  
"Jadi dari tadi mereka sedang melakukan itu?" tanya Yoochun.  
"Ne~" jawab Changmin sambil mulai memakan snack Junsu.  
"Hyung tau, beberapa jam yang lalu suasana disini panas sekali..." ucap Changmin pada Yoochun.  
"Kau merekamnya?" tanya Yoochun.  
"Geurom... Dan yang ini benar-benar panas..." jawab Changmin.  
"Ya! Dasar yadong... Yang dua kerjaannya NC'an mulu, dan kalian berdua juga malah ikut-ikutan nonton lagi..." Ucap Junsu frustasi.  
Kenapa kehidupannya harus dikelilingi oleh orang pervert macam YunJaeChunMin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Jae hyung jalannya kayak gitu?" heran Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bersama Yunho.  
"Su-ie sudah pulang ?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, atau menurut author sih itu lebih mirip seperti sebuah ringisan.  
"Ne.. Su-ie dan Chunnie sudah pulang dari tadi.." jawab Junsu, masih dengan wajah terheran-heran.

"Awww.." pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah.  
"Ya! Jung Yunho, pelan-pelan bisa tidak..." kesal Jaejoong.  
"Mian... Memangnya masih sakit ya?" tanya Yunho sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Jaejoong.  
"Menurutmu ? Sudah kubilang, pelan-pelan saja.. Kau tau, badan aku remuk.." keluh Jaejoong.  
"Mian..." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus-ngelus tengkuk belakangnya.

"Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa masak ?" keluh Jaejoong.  
"Hyung tidak usah masak saja kalau sedang sakit.. Kita kan bisa delivery..." saran Junsu dengan muka 'polos'nya.  
"Benar tidak apa-apa? Lalu Minnie gimana? Bisa bangkrut kita kalo Minnie delivery.." ucap Jaejoong.  
"Tidak apa-apa... Biarin aja kalo Min pengen nambah jatah tinggal pake uangnya sendiri, kan gampang.." ucap Junsu.  
"Ya sudah, terserah Su-ie... Lagian badan hyung bener-bener sakit semua.." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.  
'Waaahhh... jadi penasaran.. emang tadi Yunho hyung ganas banget yaa...' ucap Junsu dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-NIGHT-**_

"Boo.. masih sakitkah ?" tanya Yunho yang sedang tiduran di sebelah Jaejoong.  
"Sakit sih tidak, tapi rasanya perih..." jawab Jaejoong dengan manja.  
"Aahhh.. Mian ne Boo.. Lalu aku harus bagaimana hmm?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil mencium kening Jaejoong dengan lembut.  
"Gwaenchana Yunnie... Nanti juga akan hilang sendiri.. Tapi.. Ummm..."  
"Apa Boo?"  
"Terapi nya bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan muka polos, yang berhasil membuat Yunho merasa bersalah sekaligus ingin memakan Jaejoong saat ini juga.  
"Gwaenchana.. Kita teruskan saja besok lagi..." jawab Yunho sambil ersenyum.  
"Tapi kan..."  
"Sudahlah... Sekarang kita istirahat ne.. Besok kita ada jadwal di Music Bank.." potong Yunho.  
Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-3 BULAN KEMUDIAN...-**_

Selama 3 bulan terakhir ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong terus saja melakukan 'terapi' secara teratur.  
Tujuan Jaejoong sih supaya Junior Yunho cepat sembuh, tapi tujuan Yunho adalah membuat BooJaeJoongie-nya bisa hamil secepat mungkin.

"Yunnie.. hari ini kita ada jadwal?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.  
"Ada.. Nanti sore.. Kenapa Boo?" Yunho tanya balik.  
"Gwaenchana.. hanya saja tadi nya hari ini aku ingin istirahat di dorm.. Tubuhku rasanya lelah sekali.." keluh Jaejoong sambil mendudukan dirinya diantara Changmin dan Yunho.  
"Eomma kenapa? Muka eomma kayak orang sakit gitu?" heran Changmin.  
"Gwaenchana Minnie.. sepertinya eomma terlalu kelelahan setelah syuting kemarin..." ucap Jaejoong menenangkan.  
"Kenapa hyung gak periksa aja?" tanya Junsu.  
"Aku lupa Su-ie.." jawab Jaejoong.  
"Apa jadwalnya ku batalkan saja Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong.  
"Tidak usah Bear.. Aku akan istirahat saja sekarang, agar nanti sore tubuhku segar kembali..." jawab Jaejoong.  
"Bear.. Temenin Joongie ne.." pinta Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes-nya.  
"Ne.. Kajja..." sahut Yunho sambil menggendong Jaejoong ala Bride Style.

"Gimana kalo ternyata Joongie hyung itu hamil..." ucap Junsu sepeninggal YunJae.  
"Ya bagus dong, berarti usaha Appa dan Min berhasil.." sahut Changmin dengan wajah berbinar-binar.  
"Tapi.. Kalo Jae hyung hamil terus kita gimana? Masa mau perform berempat..." ucap Yoochun.  
"Kan eomma bisa nyanyi sambil duduk ahjussi jidat lebar.." kesal Changmin.  
"Ya! Enak saja memanggilku ahjussi jidat lebar, aku ini hyung-mu Changmin.." kesal Yoochun.  
"Ya ya ya... Terserah hyung deh.. Pokonya yang penting Minnie punya dongsaeng, hahhahahahha..." ucap Changmin bahagia.  
"Min mau cerita ke Kyu ahhhh..." ucap Changmin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.  
"Dasar Appa dan anak sama saja..." gerutu Junsu.

"Su-ie baby.. gimana kalo kita juga buat aegya.." ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin dihadapan Junsu.  
"Aegya?" tanya Junsu dengan muka menggemaskan.  
" Ne.." jawab Yoochun antusias.  
"Ummmm.. Tentu saja..." ucap Junsu.  
"-Su-ie tidak mau... Enak aja, nanti badan Su-ie melar lagi kaya Prety Asmara..." sambung Junsu yang langsung berhasil menghilangkan senyum pervert sang Cassanova.  
#PoorChunJussi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boo.. Benar tidak apa-apa? Kalo memang sakit kita pulang saja.." Ucap Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang hanya bisa tiduran di waiting room, tempat DB5K akan perfome.  
"Gwaenchana Yunnie.. Kita selesaikan saja.. Aku masih kuat kok..." Jawab Jaejoong.  
"Aish~ dasar keras kepala... Pokoknya pulang dari sini kita langsung ke rumah sakit..." putus Yunho.

"Yunho-sshi... Cepat bersiap-siap 5 menit lagi kalian perfome..." Ucap sang Manager.  
"Ne..." sahut Yunho.  
"Kajja.. kita menuju stage..." ajak Yunho pada semua member.

Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong menuju keatas stage.  
Tangan kirinya dililitkan dipinggang ramping sang namja cantik.  
Sedangkan tangan kanannya hanya mengelus-elus tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai perform di Music Bank, DB5K langsung menuju ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaan Jaejoong.  
Terlihat sekali disini Yunho lah pihak yang paling mengkhawatirkan keadaan BooJaejoongie-Nya.  
"Yuuunn~" panggil Jaejoong sambil memeluk tubuh Yunho dari samping.  
"Ne Boo.." sahut Yunho.  
"Aku mual..." keluh Jaejoong yang mulai berkeringat dingin lagi.  
"Hmm... Mual? Lalu aku ahrus bagaimana Boo?" tanya Yunho panik.  
"Tenanglah Hyung..." ucap Yoochun menenangkan.  
"Uhhh... Yunn.. Kantung plastik..." ucap Jaejoong.  
"Hah? Kantung plastik untuk apa? Chunnie, kantung plastik, ppali..." Yunho tambah panik.  
"Eomma ingin muntah yaa?" tanya Changmin khawatir.  
"Ini Boo... Muntah nya disini aja.." ucap Yunho sambil membentangkan(?) kantung plastik kecil berwarna hitam dihadapan Jaejoong.

Dan langsung saja...  
"Hoek... Hoekkk... Yunnn.. Hoek..." Jaejoong terus memuntahkan isi perutnya.  
Sedangkan Yunho dengan setia memeggangi kantung plastik untuk Jaejooong, dan Changmin dengan setia pula mengusap punggung sang 'eomma'.

"Chunnie.. Minum untuk Joongie Hyung..." Minta Junsu.  
"Joongie Hyung minum dulu..." ucap Yoochun sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral.  
"Gomawo Chunnie..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa sih Boo?" heran Yunho.  
"Molla Yun... Tadi perutku rasanya tidak enak sekali... tapi sekarang udah gpp kok..." Sahut Jaejoong.  
"Jangan-jangan... BooJae hamil lagi?" pekik Yunho.  
"Mwo?" kaget Jaejoong.  
"Kalau diliat dari gejala nya sih, kemungkinan besar begitu hyung..." ucap Yoochun.  
"Ani... Pasti ini Cuma karena aku kecapean... Akhir-akhir ini kan kita memang tour terus..." kilah Jaejoong.  
"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau hamil? BooJae tidak mau punya aegya dari Yunnie?" tanya Yunho dengan kesal.  
Upppps~ Jaejoongie ,, sepertinya kau harus menenangkan BabyJung ini.  
"Bu-Bukan begitu Yuunnn... Hanya saja..."  
"Apa ?" tanya Yunho.  
"Akuuuuu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TE BE CE~**

**BALES REVIEW:**

Anggi: yang bkin nya mimisan...  
hahahhahah~  
keep read ^^

Guest: yang daebak itu yunppa ato authornya ?  
#ngarep!  
ini udah lanjut ne~

Aoi Ko Mamoru: jjinjja ?  
#tebaryunjae..  
gomawo ^^

Ndapaw: appa pura" sakit spaya bisa kasih author adik ipar..  
#senyumlimajari :D

meirah.1111: jaema kan emg cantiiiiiikkkkk~  
#hugjaema  
gomawo ^^

desi2121: hahahhahaah~  
ne~  
author trlalu konsen sma adegan nc'a...  
yoosu muncul d chap ini ,, d chap slanjutnya juga ,, tp ga akan sesering yunjaemin..

kyu501lover: AC nya rusak yaa..  
hahahahhah~  
krna author sneng bgt sma mpreg mka jawabannya "ne~~~~~~"

choi YeWon11: emang..  
pervert nya ampe nular ke aegya"nya...  
mian ga updet kilat..  
author lg sbuk ma kul ,, hrus bkin paket" tour ,, ksna dan ksitu..  
ini aja nyempet"in ,, cz kya pnya utang sma reader-deul ^^

ALL: gomawo udah baca, review, and suppor author !  
klian bgtu berarti..  
#hugsatu"


End file.
